A great deal of development activity has been expended to eliminate the labor intensive cut and sew methods of wrapping cloth fabric about a cellular foam pad in automotive seat fabrications. One such development is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,386 to Sears et al wherein an impervious film is used in conjunction with a vacuum to draw fabric material into conformance with a contoured mold after which the foaming material is poured over the formed fabric. This patent teaches the use of liquid adhesives for bonding adjacent layers. A method for adhesively securing layers of fabric together is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,019 to Cusick. In accordance with the Cusick patent the layers of fabric are pressed together as a result of an impervious film disposed thereover drawn by a vacuum to compress the fabric layers in sandwiched relationship against the surface through which the vacuum is applied. The fabric layers are adhesively secured together by granules or small particles of adhesive which become molten when subjected to heat.